


Interruption

by 9r7g5h



Category: Helix
Genre: F/F, Some random 3 am smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of interrupted fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to my friend alexandrayudinov the idea of a smut fic for these two a while ago, and now I've finally gotten around around to writing and posting it. I know it's not my best, but i hope you all still enjoy!

"Sarah, please..." 

Julia groaned as Sarah placed soft, gentle kisses on her neck, nipping at her collarbone as her hands teased her trembling thighs. Teasing Julia wished she could see-why the hell did she agree to this stupid blindfold, to the silk scarves holding her hands against the headboard of their bed, why had she agreed to this tortu-

Both women moaned as Sarah bit down on Julia's shoulder, one hand pressing hard against her clit as the other continued its gently brushes, up and down her thigh. Almost whimpering, only just biting back the sounds tightening her throat, Julia rocked her hips hard against Sarah's hand, her eyes squeezed shut under the blindfold. Yanking at the scarves keeping her hands still, controlled, unable to touch her girlfriend and bring her to a quivering mess, Julia growled and yanked again, harder. 

"Sarah, _please._ " A demand more than a request, but still one that went ignored as Sarah leisurely licked Julia's shoulder, peppering the bite mark with butterfly kisses before moving back to her neck, her hand keeping the same pace and pressure against her clit so it was almost impossible for her to finish. Slowly Sarah worked her way back up, smiling against Julia's skin as her words slowly grew more and more fragile as they continued, Julia's voice betraying just how close she was. Pecking her gently on the cheek, Sarah allowed her lips to hover over Julia's, just out of reach, no matter how hard Julia strained her neck up to kiss her. 

_"Sarah, please please plea-"_

Both froze as the baby monitor activated, Sarah's- _their_ -son's distressed murmur playing over the system. 

"I should go check on him," Sarah said softly after a moment, sliding off of Julia so it was only her on their bed, her head thrown back in an annoyed huff as Sarah grabbed a robe to leave the room. 

"You know he's not crying, right," Julia asked, turning her head so her blindfolded eyes were facing where she was pretty sure her girlfriend was. "If he's just fussing he'll go right back to sleep. You only need to leave if he starts crying, which he isn't ri-"

Julia swore under her breathe as the steady murmurs of a sleeping infant turned into heart wrenching wails, even audible without the system sitting right next to get bed.   
"He probably just needs a bottle, Jules," Sarah said, the laugh clear in her voice as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. "I'll only be a few minutes. And to keep you occupied until I get back…”

Julia lifted her head, trying to get some sense of what Sarah was doing, some idea of what else her love had planned for her tonight...when it turned out she didn't need to try that hard at all. 

"I don't think you'll be able to move your hips," Sarah said as she positioned the vibrator against Julia, the toy only just staying at the right angle from some mathematical miracle Sarah had managed to work out. Leaning down, Sarah placed one last kiss on her thigh before leaving Julia there, biting her lip and almost tearing the scarves that kept her from grabbing the toy and finishing herself. 

Prying her teeth from her lip as the slightest taste of blood met her tongue, Julia groaned, clenched her thighs to keep from moving, and swore that when Sarah got back and let her out, she'd have her own fun.


End file.
